


Passing

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 'And wow also happened to meet Angel', Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Dust's Death, Angel Dust's Human Name Was Martin, Basically 'What if Alastor didn't die until much later', Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Martin is tired, and in pain, and dizzy, and this grinning freak isn't helping.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 475





	Passing

Martin sighed, blowing a ring of smoke into the sky.

It was the middle of the night, possibly later. His eye stung and itched, horribly so, but he didn't rub it. No need to aggrivate it or make it worse than it already was. But he could tell there wasn't even enough left to truly rub at. Disgusting.

The PCP thrummed through his veins, and he felt dizzy. His vision was blurring, and the city lights all melded together. He took yet another drag, and grimaced when blood dropped down his cheek into his mouth. 

"Why hello there! Are you quite alright, my dear fellow?"

He tensed at the unfamiliar voice, and the very slight cajun accent it carried. Not someone he would know, or would know him then. But then why on earth would they be talking to him?

He didn't look up at the other as he tried not to choke on the smoke he was exhaling. "Naw man, I'm a walkin' corpse right now. Go bug some other homless dude"

"Homeless?" the voice now seemed truly curious, instead of the strange amusement it held earlier. "You look very well dressed for one without money"

"Yeah, ain't it incredible?" Martin grumbled sarcastically, running his fingers through his hair. A lot of his fringe had congealed together against his forehead, soaked in blood. It flaked off in red shards. He felt the affects of dissociation kick in. At least it would releive the pain a little. Though it would all be over soon.

The other man noticed the needle by his feet, and Martin saw in his peripheral that dark red gloves were picking it up to examine it. The man chuckled. "Ah, an overdose. Suicide?"

"Nunya business"

"I would have thought one so close to death would appreciate company!"

"Not from your nosy ass, you annoying peice of shi-" Martin finally turned to see the man irritating him, before freezing.

The man was a lot taller than him, at least by quite some inches, and Martin wasn't exactly short. He was coated in blood that clearly wasn't his own, splattered across his clothing, face, and even his hair and teeth didn't remain unstained. His hair was black, and his eyes were an odd shade of brown that almost seemed red. He noticed Martin's shocked expression and just laughed.

"Great. I get to spend my last hour with a fuckin' murderer" Martin muttered, eyes narrow.

"Well, i doubt you'll last an hour!" the man didn't drop his grin for even a second. "Considering that nasty head injury... Count yourself lucky if you last these next few minutes!"

"Well, the angel dust should speed up the process. So whatever" Martin shrugged, eyes still carefully kept on the likely murderer. "By the way, if you wanna kill me, you can totally do it. Won't even scream."

The man looked a little surprised, though his smile didn't drop. "Hm? A victim _asking_ for their death? That's certainly new for me!"

"Not for me" Martin snorted. "All the traitors and snitches and whatever the fuck get brought in if dad catches 'em, and by the time he's done with 'em they're pleading to die"

"Traitors? A... Crime syndicate, i presume?"

"Sure. What's it to you, smiles?" he glared, stomping the remains of his smoke into the earth.

"Alastor, actually!" the man corrected. "And I'm simply curious about you! Two dying souls together at the same time and place - both clearly not the most pure of individuals! It's a little amusing"

Martin blinked. "You're dying? Sure as hell don't look like it"

Alastor lifted his jacket aside, and Martin's eyes widened at the sight of a gunshot wound in his chest.

"...Shit. You haven't even winced this whole time, you psycho. How did that happen, one of your victims finally fight back?"

"Something like that!" Alastor hummed, before sitting down next to him. The younger man shuffled away with discomfort, but untensed slightly when it became clear the taller man wasn't trying to pull anything.

"The sky is lovely in New York. Though i will always miss home" Alastor murmered. Martin jerked his head, brows raising.

"Oh yeah? Where you from, then?"

"Louisiana!"

"Huh. I'm from Italy"

"Lovely! I hear the food there is delightful!"

"Yeah." Martin blew some hair fron his face, resting his head in his hands. "I miss it kinda. The food was nice. Nice view, too"

The other just hummed, and they sat in strangely companionable silence.

"Yanno... I'm ok with dying like this" Martin said quietly. It was becoming hard to keep his eye open. The drug was making it difficult to think or even simply breathe. Pain was riddling his body. "Like... It sucks that i went out 'cus of drugs and my eye getting blasted out my skull. But i wasn't really enjoying being alive anyway. I don't think i would have been happy staying up longer. It's why i sped the process. Might've lived if i just bandaged myself..." his speech grew slurred. The world was becoming dark.

"Hm. Well, regardless" Alastor's eyes glowed red. "I hope to see you in hell, my dear!"

"Yeah, sure. See you in hell, asshole"

His eye closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Radiodust discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/JWbAkR2


End file.
